User talk:Numbuhthreefan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Game Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Admin Can I be an Admin. Respond on my Talk Page --Mr. Totaldramaman 17:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :You have New Messages at My Talk Page. --Mr. Totaldramaman 22:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I think you should make me and MTDITF admins. This is how...click . --MTDM (talk) 22:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) And let's have Featured... --MTDM (talk) 22:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Pages Can I make Pages about Apple apps and Apple consoles...cuz' their not games and consoles. Just asking. (apps = XgamesX; Apple consoles = Xgame consolesX) --My Page | My Talk | SIGN UP...OR ELSE! - When is TDDDDA/TDM? 18:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, PS - On the poll it says Gamecu''d''e. I want to fix it, but then the vote(s) will be erased. --My Page|My Talk|Read|Sign 16:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :) Sorry, but I do not understand much about the video game, but I can put some pictures related to the video game in the "Gallery of new files. Right? Isabellatdsfanforever 13:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Stardoll Makeover! I'll put in an order to your stylist studio after I post this, but since I don't have a stylist studio, I wanted to give you a makeover anyways that reflects your style. When I look at your medolls, I think of a girly and fun look, but at the same time very poised and well put together. So here's what I did with that. Combine it for a great look that reflects your style. :) 04:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC)